


Watch Me Fall

by Potato_Geek



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, F/F, Help, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Geek/pseuds/Potato_Geek
Summary: People have been so upset with how the dlc ended, that I wanted to use my limited writing skills to ease the pain where I can.Kassandra began her famous Odyssey on a mountain. The most famous mountain in all of Sparta.This tale however, begins with a rooftop.A rooftop, and a leap of faith.After all, sometimes it takes a good fall, to really know where you stand.





	1. Chapter 1

**Kassandra began her famous Odyssey on a mountain. The most famous mountain in all of Sparta. **

**This tale however, begins with a rooftop. **

**A rooftop, and a leap of faith. **

**After all, sometimes it takes a good fall, to really know where you stand.**

Kassandra gazed at the figure, crouched over himself with a practiced ease. She knew that stance.

"Darius. Do you ever rest?"

"Hah. After Makedonia, after the huntsman...Nowhere in the greek world will ever be safe. Not for us." He looked to the distance, "We can _never_ rest. We can _never_ stop running."**  
**

  
"No home, no connections... Sounds like a lonely life." If there was anyone who knew of a lonely life, it was Kassandra.

"But it's still life, Kassandra. And the alternative... Better a lonely life than no life at all." Kassandra visibly considered his words, and begun a new train of thought, all in the same moment.

"Will Natakas join us?"

"That's why I sent the note."

"Trouble?" As per usual.

"We came to Achaia seeking a ship bound for distant shores. A simple plan, but like so many other plans..."

"It got complicated."

"As I'm sure you're used to, Eagle bearer. I've heard the stories."

Kassandra turned at the sudden voice, only to see nothing.

_________________________________

  
"Ah Y/N always the show off."

Y/N appeared in front of the pair, and with a sharp twist Kassandra came to face them both. Spear in hand, she lunged forward, only to once again find thin air.

Y/N had moved to the side of her attack with such agility, the movement was only noticed by Darius. "Better not to attack the people so intent on aiding you."

"How do you two know eachother?" Kassandra said with a harsher tone. This Y/N was irritating, intriguing, but irritating none the less.

Y/N nodded with silent proclamation to Darius, before they both turned to the curious and slightly agitated misthios "I am Y/N's father."

"But I thought Natakas said-"

"That all my other children are dead. Yes."

"I'm technically dead also. The Order think I was murdered in the slaughter of my siblings, long ago. It's why father trained me to be the best at what we do. Well, what he does. I normally stay out of the way." Or at least that's what he thinks.

"If we could get back to the matter at hand." Darius motioned to the seas, "That fleet is bound for Patrai. It's not the first. Something there is not right. Relentless military patrols, naval blockades... Natakas went to secure us a boat out, but he hasn't returned."

"You must have some idea about what happened to Natakas."

"He's smart. Knows to keep to the shadows. With this much military power stationed in Achaia, he's more likely hiding than -"

"He's out there Darius."

After being seemingly preoccupied, Y/N wayed in, "There is nothing to worry about father. I know my brother, he has probably just got himself caught up helping the locals again."

There was another pause between the three, before Kassandra broke silence. "What do you think is going on here?"

"Something big. Natakas may have learned more about what's happening here. It could be the Order."

"All the more reason to find him. Natakas won't be hard to find."

Darius once again looked to the distance. Though this time, Y/N and Kassandra's followed. "He took that road to Patrai."

"Then that's where we start."

"Follow me."

The short sprint before the jump had set Darius off at a good pace, and the fall itself was most elegant for a man of his age. "Now who's the show off."

"Mmm, I've done it from higher."

"Modesty, how charming Eagle bearer. I'd like to see you put your money where your mouth is, but I must be off. Do tell my wandering brother how delighted I am that he's alive, won't you."

"Places to be? And Kassandra, is just fine."  
Her stance changed, arms crossed against her chest, brow raised, and feet placed strategically. This was a defensive formation, she certainly didn't trust Y/N.

"Many. I have a job to do."

"I thought you were meant to keep to the shadows."

"Well, what the old man doesn't know, won't kill him."

"I suppose."

Now it was Y/N turn to be defensive. She straightened her posture, and began to look as intimidating as she could.

"Seeing as we've put formalities aside, do try not to brake my little brother's heart. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"The way he what?"

And in that moment, seeing the look of pure confusion on Kassandra's face, flipped a switch in Y/N.

"Oh well, I suppose you were going to find out sooner or later. He's taken quite the liking to you Kass, and my brother isn't like you and me. He's soft. Let him down gently."

Y/N walked close enough to Kassandra, that they could each feel the heat of shallow breaths.

"I saw the way you looked at me."

And with that, Y/N disappeared.


	2. Not an update, purely a warning.

Okay, so.

I don't write long chapters.

I write short and concise chapters in multiples.

This is because being motivated isn't my strong suit.

I have big ideas for this story.

When I write, I write multiple chapters at a time. I have a chaotic train wreck of a thought process. I write sections at a time, so they're only parts of the chapters that come together later. When I'm done I post them. I was actually working on 2 other chapters when I was writing the first one.

I normally have 4 chapters going at once.

I'd love for you guys to write your own ideas about how the story will go. As I said, I'm not good at motivation, your ideas will inspire me.

There will be angst. There will be fluff. There may be smut, I havent decided yet. That last one is determined by how you guys feel about me adding it in, and how I feel about adding it in. As I said, not sure just yet.

The story may deviate from the original plot, but I'm trying to not let it too much. I love the original plot, but I hate the lack of choice regarding romantic partner.

I mean seriously, in a game of gods and monsters, you'd think that Zeus could come down from Olympus for hot sec to just be like "Badda bing, badda boom." Next thing you know Neema and Kass have a baby together that's biologically both theirs. It wouldn't have been that difficult to let you choose between Neema and Natakas.

Anywho. I told you before, my thoughts are as chaotic as tarturus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s. I don't know how to notes. Help.


End file.
